


Hot Wing Incident

by Measureless



Series: I Don't Play By Your Rules [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Patater Week, pimms (past), swooter (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measureless/pseuds/Measureless
Summary: The completely and totally true story about how Alexei and Kent started dating. By getting married first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly Jack & Swoops centric (friendship).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A patater fic where Jack and Swoops become friends over drunk idiots and hot wings, and also their respective exs.

Despite his bravado about Kent Parson being only in the past for Jack, he was relieved when the Aces-Falcs game was over. He barely even cared that they had lost. Soon Kent would be flying out of Providence and Jack could rest easy, knowing his ex was in a different state - on the other side of the country. He was just going to go home and skype Bit-

“Zimmboni!” Tater slung an arm over Jack’s shoulders. “You come to bar and mourn loss with us!” Six other guys crowded around them - mostly the younger guys and those without families. He shot a brief desperate look at Marty and Thirdy, but both their alternates shook their heads. They had wives and kids and couldn’t often go out with the boys after games.

Jack sighed. “Euh. Sure.”

He shot a quick text off to Bitty.

_Got roped into drinks with the guys. I’ll let you know when I’m done._

_Get some studying done, eh?_

At least Bits would still be up later.

* * *

Drinking with his teammates was a lot like babysitting, since Jack didn’t drink. They were already loud and well on the way to overdoing it when Jack’s luck got even worse.

Because that’s when the Aces walked in. He knew a few of their players, besides Kent, in the group of eight that strolled in.

This was, he supposed, what he deserved for picking one of the places with the best hot wings in town. (Hey, he was at least going to _try_ to enjoy himself, and he liked the wings.)

Kent smirked at Jack. He tried to keep his face passive. Poots and Snowy turned around, spotted the Aces, booed loudly.

Tater just grinned. He leaned into the table, throwing his arms around Jack and Poots. He whispered conspiratorially, “I’m having huge crush on Parson.”

Oh good lord.

“Get it, Tater!” chimed Snowy.

Jack smacked his forehead with his hand. “Tater, no.”

“Tater, yes,” Tater chirped back.

“Please, no. Anyone but Parson. Please don’t go after Parson,” Jack begged quietly, mostly to himself.

Tater heard him. He said, “I’m gonna do it.”

Jack didn’t stop him from getting up from the table.

He did, however, sink down to rest his forehead against it.

* * *

Swoops would have gone after Tater during the game if anything had happened, if Thirdy hadn’t dragged him away from Parser, despite how big Tater was. Kent didn’t know where their rivalry had started, but he put a hand on Swoops’ arm and so Swoops just grit his teeth against his mouthguard and let it go. Thank god he’d been traded. Playing on the same team with Tater after their breakup. Ugh. Yeah no. He was so glad they had an entire country between them.

He was glad for the win. Kent punched every single guy in the locker room, he was practically dancing out of his pants with glee. Swoops watched and shook his head. Parser was a weird one.

“Swoops! You have to come out to celebrate with us!”

Swoops had a hard time saying no to that kind of shit. He didn’t really care for getting drunk, and watching other people get drunk was the pits.

“Parser…”

“I’ll let you pick where!”

Swoops rolled his eyes, but Parse was a menace. He wouldn’t let it go. If necessary, he’d bring up something embarrassing that Swoops wished he’d forget - and there was a lot of material there.

So he just opened yelp, searched for a few minutes, and said, “How do you feel about beer and hot wings?”

The seven partiers cheered.

* * *

They started with the first bar. It had good reviews, and Swoops even went ahead and ordered one of their specialty craft beers. Then he painstakingly rounded up his teammates to go to the wings place - most of them had already had a lot more, and were likely to continue drinking while eating hot wings.

At least, even tipsy, Parser was agreeable to letting him drag them out for wings. Swoops fucking loved wings.

It was just his luck that several Falconers, including Tater, were already there. He would have turned right back around and left if Kent hadn’t pushed in behind him, along with six other huge hockey players, ready to celebrate with more beer, and maybe a few hot wings.

It was enough to make Swoops wish they’d lost. Parser never pushed him into shit like this when they lost.

The guys from the other team booed them. Swoops flipped them all off.

Kent cradled his beer, while Swoops dug into the first plate of hot wings. If he couldn’t get drunk, he was going to make himself sick on these. At least they were, in fact, as good as promised.

“Tater is hotter than those hot wings,” Kent informed him.

Swoops nearly choked.

“Did you fucking see when he picked me up with one hand?”

“Kenny, no.”

Kent smirked at him. “Kenny, yes.”

Swoops looked at the ridiculous commotion over at the Falcs table. “That’s a terrible idea, dude. Tater is.. um. You know what? Nevermind.”

“I’m gonna do it,” Kent said, watching Tater stand up and stomp over to them.

Swoops decided that was a really good time to not be there. He grabbed another wing and got up, figuring he could make up some pretense if he needed to.

* * *

Tater stopped in front of where Kent was sitting. He towered over him. He was huge.

Kent’s mouth went dry. He tried to say something and nothing came out. He patted the seat next to him, and Tater sat.

Tater grabbed a hot wing off the plate Swoops had abandoned. He scarfed it in about three seconds.

Kent, utterly unable to come up with anything cute to say, fake-glared at Tater. “We won. Admit you suck.”

Tater licked the hot wing sauce slowly off his fingers. “Yes, I’m like to suck.” He looked at Kent as he placed his last finger in his mouth and slowly pulled it out.

Kent’s mind went even blanker. All he could think about was how easily Tater had lifted him, in full gear, clear off the ice. “Uh. What?”

Tater grinned and leaned in. 

Kent couldn’t help glancing around and being grateful that his teammates had all wandered off and weren’t in earshot.

Tater said, “Sucking dick?”

Holy shit. “Oh. Fuck me.”

Tater tipped back in his chair, his eyes dancing. “Yes, I’m do that too.”

Kent stared at him blankly. He was pretty sure his face was turning red. He never blushed.

He was blushing now.

It suddenly seemed like a very good time to ditch his teammates.

“Right.” He dug several twenties from his wallet and dropped them on the table.

Kent smoothed his hair down and jammed his snapback over it. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Jack watched in horrified fascination as Tater and Kent flirted on the other side of the room. At least he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Swoops dropped into the now empty booth with a huff. All the other Falcs had wandered off. Jack barely knew Swoops, but he seemed like an okay guy.

Swoops waved a hand vaguely towards Kent and Tater. “Exes, am I right?”

Jack stared at him while Swoops took a big gulp of water. “Euh, just out of curiosity… which one?”

Swoops laughed. “Tater.”

Jack nodded and turned back to watching the scene. He nearly choked on his water when Swoops continued on to mutter, “Learned better than to date teammates.” He smacked Jack on the back. “You okay there, Zimmboni?”

Jack waved him away. “I’m fine, Swoops. Thanks. I know what you mean about dating teammates.” He clinked his water glass against, Swoops’.

Swoops didn’t lift his glass to Jack’s toast. He just stared back at him. “What?”

Jack smirked at him. “You didn’t know Kent was my ex?”

Swoops stared for another long moment, then burst out laughing. “Oh my god. No way. I didn’t believe the rumors.” He kept laughing, so hard he was barely able to speak. “Fuck. I just lost a huge bet. Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was "Get Together".... or ... I dunno hooking up.

**Author's Note:**

> ((OMFG I wrote most of this before the SWOOPS REVEAL.))


End file.
